The Hidden Royalty
by BastetTheCatGoddess
Summary: The Mane six wants to have a girls night so they invite Celestia, Luna, Cadence, , Flurry Heart, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. But when Fluttershy brings Discord things get interesting.
1. Preparing

The Hidden Royalty

It was only hours before the others were scheduled to arrive and Twilight was still debating on which of her friends to invite over to help her prepare. She wanted to ask Pinkie Pie for dessert and decorations, but then again maybe Rarity would be more help with decorations. She needed help cleaning and she knew Fluttershy and some of her animals could help it and make it fast while being close to perfect. She decided to ask her royal adviser and closest friend, Spike.

"SPIIIIKE!" she yelled at the young dragon unknowing that he was standing right next to her.

"Ow, I'm right here!" He yelled back at her, he would normally not yell at Twilight but she had kept him up all night pacing around the castle. 'And she says she needs to work out,' he thought smirking at the panicked Alicorn.

"I don't know who I should ask to come over to help!" Twilight was panicked, which was not new to the young dragon.

"Why not ask all the ponies you invited that are in Ponyville?" Spike asked her like the answer was obvious.

"So eight ponies? I mean, I could use the help but..." She thought about it. "Actually, that's a great idea Spike! Then they can help and be here early enough to greet the princesses!"

"Yeah," Spike pretended that he had the same idea but really he wanted to spend time with Rarity, he even had Twilight move his seat next to where Rarity was going to sit.

So Twilight lit up her horn and sent a message to her friends in Ponyville. She had recently learned a new spell which allowed her to send mental notes to her friends, but it took a lot of magic and really wore her out. Her horn went out as the spell was complete and she collapsed and her wings folded under her.

Spike looked at her and waited for her to wake up. She knew that casting that spell caused her to pass out, but she did anyways.

"Twilight! We came as we got your message! Ya'll know you can't cast that spell!" Applejack ran into the castle worried about her friend and was instantly by her side.

"Huh? Apple?" Twilight murmured to her friend with her vision clouded.

"Yeah it's me sugar cube." Apple Jack was then interrupted by Rarity, "Oh dear you would not believe what Rainbow Dash did to me on the way here!" Rarity was covered in mud and water. She stomped into the castle with her makeup running like she had been crying as Rainbow Dash flew in laughing hysterically. "You would not believe what I did to Rarity on the way here!"

"She moved a rain cloud over her and got her all muddy." Fluttershy whispered walking followed by a goat, no, a dracoaquus! "I got your message and we came as soon as we could! I hope you don't mind that I brought Discord. I didn't want him to be alone!" She put her muzzle under Discord's arm as he put it around her. "Oh yes and we have an announcement to make at the dinner." Discord grinned down at Fluttershy and pet her mane.

As Twilight saw Discord touch Fluttershy she jumped up, "DISCORD! Keep your dirty hands off of her!" Twilight was enraged as she glared at the once evil being.

"Oh Twilight I would never hurt Fluttershy, if she didn't ask me to." He reached down and held her as she blushed shyly. "I guess we should tell them early."

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy looked up at him.

"One hundred percent my Flutters." Discord smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek in a loving way.

"We're dating!" Fluttershy exclaimed. She was truly happy with Discord.

"You're WHAT?!" Twilight yelled

"Oh I'm so happy for you darling but we better get to wo-," Rarity started to say as a pink flash appeared and disappeared. "You all saw that right?

"Yeah it was probably just Pinkie." Apple Jack wasn't surprised and stated dully, "She's probably just had a few dozen cupcakes."

"At that speed, she could make a Sonic Rainboom! Or a Sonic Cupcake!" Rainbow Dash was in awe of how fast Pinkie ran through the castle.

"Ooooo! You guys have Sonic Cupcakes!? Also I had three dozen cupcakes!" Suddenly the eccentric Pinkie Pie was in the room. "Oh yeah I'm done cleaning and cooking and setting up for dinner. Gummy is waiting in the dining room."

"Oh, I guess you guys can go then." Twilight looked away. She wanted to spend more time with her friends.

"No, you guys should stay." Spike was manely talking to Rarity.

"I couldn't possibly arrive to see Celestia and Luna with the current state of my mane and makeup! So sorry Spike, how about I stay after and we can clean up together?" Rarity looked at Spike while asking and batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

"Yeah, I would like that Rarity." Spike's eyes were practically hearts as he was google eyeing Rarity.

"So no Sonic Cupcakes?" Pinkie was looking around under and over everything, even her own mane, for the cupcakes.

"No cupcakes that I know of. Sorry Pinkie." Twilight told her friend, questioning if Pinkie even had any sanity to question.

"Hey Twilight, the Cutie Mark Crusaders should be here at the dinner just to let you know." Applejack informed her friend gleefully.

"I was wondering why they aren't here," Twilight was worried about them but at the same time revealed they didn't show up yet. They always made a mess or messed something up, but that doesn't mean she didn't love the girls any less she was just annoyed by them sometimes.

"Well we better get out of your mane darling... speaking of your mane, what will you be doing with it?" Rarity stepped closer to Twilight while asking this question for she was worried. Twilight's mane looked as though it hadn't been washed in days and she was to present herself in front of the princesses.

"Don't worry about it Rarity I recently found a great mane cleaning, cleansing, and styling spell in my new section of beauty books I ordered." Twilight was calm as she bragged to Rarity about her section of beauty books.

"You ordered books about beauty?" Rarity could feel blood rushing to her face in the form of pride in her friend.

"Maybe you could stop by and read them?" Twilight was acting like she got the books for Rarity when really she got them so Rarity would go to the castle more often.

"Maybe I will darling! I better go! Good bye Spike, see you later Twilight!" Rarity walked out as Applejack, Fluttershy, Discord, a bouncing Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash.

"You should take a long relaxing bath before everyone shows up again," Spike recommended to Twilight.

"Only if you take a nap!" Twilight responded to the young dragon chuckling. His normally vibrant purple scales were tired and duller today, but only Twilight could tell.

"Done!" Spike then ran up the stairs to his room as Twilight simply teleported to her private bathroom then using her magic to turn on the bath to a perfect temperature. "I need this," she said aloud to her self as she stepped into the bath feeling the warm water surround her hooves then her legs and her body as she lowered into the crystal bathtub.

Once the bath was full she turned it off and lit up her horn casting the spell she had told Rarity about. It was an odd sensation it felt like her mane and tail were being softly pulled into a vortex of warm relaxing water. The spell was quicker then she wanted it be and when she got out of the tube she realized all of her fur had been cleaned and cleansed for she was practically glowing. Her mane and tail looked good enough to make even Rarity jealous.

"Wow! I wonder if I can make this spell work on dragons too. I know Spike would like to impress Rarity." Twilight then put on the graceful crystal gown that Rarity had made for her for this very occasion. To no surprise the dress fit perfectly

This is all I'm going to type for this chapter I apologize for how short it is.

I will most likely continue this and write other fanfictions for other fandoms.

~Bastet The Cat Goddess~


	2. Brief Introduction

So as Twilight walked out of her bathroom and into her room she felt clean, like all of her royal duties and stresses were washed off with the grease. She then immediately went to set the table and found Gummy, laying on his back with his tongue hanging out of his mouth 'Oh no! Is he dead?' Twilight ran to the green creature and gently poked him with her hoof causing him to roll over on his legs and stand, but there was something on his head. A note. Twilight the carefully untied the not from his head and unrolled it.

Dear Twilight,

If you are reading this I am at home making cupcake and they. WILL. BE. THE. BEST. CUPCAKES. The princesses have ever eaten see you at the girls night.

With Fun,

Pinkie Pie

P.S. Could Spike watch Gummy, he gets lonely?

Twilight gently shook her head and smiled. She then looked up and saw everything was prepared, but as she looked out the window something seemed off. She couldn't put her hoof on it but for some reason or another the clouds looked funny, so she decided to ask Rainbow Dash if anything was wrong.

Twilight soared out the window to a soft looking cloud eith a blue mare napping on its peak. "Rainbow?"

"Yeah Twi?" Rainbow asked sleepily.

"I'm worried about the weath-" Twilight was then interrupted by Rainbow

"You're worried about everything!" Rainbow Dash said rolling her eyes. "Hey! Do you think you could do that mane spell on me, I think it cleaned your wings too and my wings, oof, could use it!" Rainbow then sniffed her wings and pretended to pass out.

"I can try?" Twilight said nervously. She then lit up her horn and cast the spell on the blue mare as her rainbow mane was lit up with color. "Wow!" Twilight gasped.

Rainbow looked at her wings and her tail in awe. "Rarity is going to be so jealous! Well since you did this for me I'll tell you that the cloud that I used to pour rain on Rarity did look a little funny. Its that one," She pointed at a cloud shaped like a pony, "The one that's roughly shaped like Luna or Celestia,"

"That's weird it's almost like the horn itself is glowing," Said Fluttershy flying up to the cloud, "I didn't mean to intrude, but I saw you hanging out and thought I should tell you about the weird cloud."

"Wow you're awfully talkative today Flutter!" Rainbow stated.

"Oh, yes, Discord has had me in a really good mood lately. He said he didn't want to interrupt but he senses magic around that cloud, ancient magic." Fluttershy stated smiling on the subject of her new boyfriend.

"I can ask Celestia when she gets here, she saud she would be early, but until then I might put that cloud in a jar. Twilight then lit up her horn disappearing then reappearing with a jar. "Weathered glass," she said before using her magic to capture the cloud within the glass prison. "I want to get home to tell Celestia about this," Twilight explained and teleported home without another word.

Dear Princess Celestia,

There is a strange cloud here in Ponyville that looks like an alicorn and Discord think it is giving off ancient magic, so if you could come identify that it is not a threat I would be most appreciative.

Sincerely,

Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle

"SPIKE!" .Twilight yelled to the little dragon, interrupting him from his comic books.

"I'll be right down," He stated as he tripped down the crystal stairs. "AHHHH!" He screamed right as Twilight picked him up with her magic.

"Send this letter to Princess Celestia, Spike, please." She then set him down and gave him the letter.

"Sure but isn't she coming over later today for the party?" Spike asked.

"She is but this is urgent!" Twilight explained, "What if this cloud is evil?"

"It just looks like an Alicorn made of cloud, its only trying to esc- point taken." Spike said some what panicked.

"WHAT?!" Twilight turn to the jar and sure enough the cloud pony's horn was glowing and shooting at the sides of the jar, "Celestia will definitely want to know about this!" At the mention of Celestia the cloud pony instantly calmed and peered at the young alicorn taking a good look at her horn and wings. The cloud pony then gently tapped on the glass with a hoof as if asking to be released.

"Should we let her out?" Spike asked nervously putting a claw against the jar. "Or at least give her more space." The cloud pony then nodded in agreement with Spike.

"So it's a her?" Twilight asked as the cloud pony nodded in response. "Fine I'll give her a bigger jar. Spike find me a large jar please?" Before she even finished asking he had run off to the kitchen and returned with a jar almost twice the size of the other one.

"Can you talk little one?" Spike asked the cloud pony as Twilight moved her from one jar to the other.

"We will only talk when thou has brought Celestia to us." The cloud pony responded crossly. "Or when thou has decided to not hold us with is this prison."

"Us?" Spike asked moving close to the jar. "What do you mean, Twilight what does she mean?"

"We have a name-"

"She means the royal we," Twilight interupted, "Now please send the letter to Celestia please!" Twilight ordered as Spike delivered the letter with his fire then instantly burping a new one up.

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I will in your castle immediately meet me in the library.

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia

And with a poof and a crash they heard Celestia teleport in the library. Twilight then picked up the jar containing the cloud pony and teleported to the library to meet Celestia only to see her and Luna picking up knocked over books trying to put them back in the correct places.

"Well Tia thou are still clumsy." The cloud said giggling at the princess of the sun.

"Nebula?" Celestia asked looking into the glass.

"Would thou not recognize thou own sister?"


End file.
